Yuuki Terumi
Terumi Yuuki, also known as Hazama, is the primary antagonist of BlazBlue. Though initially a human, Terumi's current true form is that of a black and green, one-eyed ghost, but most of the time he resides in an artifictual body created in the likeness of his old original one. Terumi likes boiled eggs and dislikes loud noises, lies and cats, his dislike for cats stem from his severe allergies. Terumi's motives and goals can be considered a bit on the shallow side. On the one hand he is on a mission to destroy the Master Unit: Amaterasu, the BlazBlue setting's equivalent of god, but on the other hand, when he is questioned by the heroic Hakumen about his motives for doing this he replies "How about this reason? Seems as good as any. I do all the wonderful things I do because I want to see the miserable look on the faces of people like YOU when you're wallowing in despair, dismay, grief, frustration, misery...all sorts of other unpleasant nouns." and further expands upon his explanation with "I guess you could say I'm just bored. At least misery is interesting." All of this does however have a deeper justification as Terumi explains at a later point that people's hatred of him sustains his existence. This does not mean that he doesn't immensly enjoy wrecking havoc, though. Despite Terumi's at times seemingly impulsive and erradic behavior, he is actually a very intelligent and knowledgable man in more than one respect. First of all he seems to have a good understanding of human psychology, being able to manipulate others to his will, as well as mentally torture people by deconstructing (and mocking) their beliefs, convictions, ideologies, dreams, hopes and goals. Secondly, he has a transcendental knowledge of alchemy which has enabled him to create many, variously hazarduous things, his most ingenious creation is unarguably the Azure Grimoire, the BlazBlue by another name, which can channel power from the boundrary between life and death. The most dangerous thing about Terumi, however, is without a doubt his strategical genious; few and far between are the times he has been outmanouvered. To add to all of this, and further expand upon Terumi's threat level, it can only be said of him that he is no slouch in the physical department, either. In fact, he is one of the most powerful beings in the BlazBlue-verse. In melee combat he uses two butterfly knives as his primary weapons, and he weilds them both with amazing speed, and unrivalled skill. To add to this he has his trusty Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, a magical snake head made out of a black metal attached to a never-ending chain, for distance combat. Furthermore, Terumi has energy manipulative abilities, and can conjure forth snake-like apparitions to further incease the reach and effectiveness of his attacks. Personality There are two sides to Terumi's personality. The first side is his "Hazama" persona; a polite, calm, kind yet secretive and rather cowardly Captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Division. This persona, it has been noted by another character, is Terumi's subtle way of showing his scornful contempt for humanity. The politeness is veiled sarcasm, the smile that's always on his lips is really a mocking one, and his claim of being a poor fighter is a taunting way of implying that, comparatively speaking, he isn't that good, but everyone else still suck donkey balls at it compared to him. The other side of Terumi's personality is his true, unrestrained self. A remorseless, completely immoral, crude, arrogant and petty sadistic lunatic who takes every opportunity he gets to utterly ruin every good moment and make the bad ones even worse; Terumi is one of the most depraved villains to have ever graced the video game world. Terumi's most notable characteristic is however not his indiscriminate, immoral actions, but rather his derisive nature, and willingness to taunt and ridicule his victims while at the same time wholeheartedly embracing schadenfreude at their predicaments, all of this which has earned him a reputation as a "troll" on the internet. Background Approximately one hundred years before the start of the main story, Terumi accidentally created the Black Beast, an immensly powerful gargauntian monster driven by purely destructive impulses, in a botched attempt to create the BlazBlue. As the beast was impossible to control, Terumi sustained serious injuries from it and had to leave his body in order to survive but one of Terumi's allied villains, a mad scientist by the name "Relius Clover", created a new body for him to possess. Terumi's joy at being corpreal again was, however, cut short as three warriors, the humanoid feline Mitsuyoshi, the werewolf Valkenhayn and the vampire Clavius Alucard attacked him and sealed him away in the boundrary where he would stay until the witch Konoe "Nine" A. Mercury released him and, with various spells, forced him to join her and four others to form The Six Heroes, and help them fight against the Black Beast in what would be later known as the Dark War, the First War of Magic. The time it took The Six Heroes to finally destroy the Black Beast left them with a phyrric victory, however. More than half of the world's populace had been decimated by the vicious monster, and a remenant of the beast's power; seithr, a very dangerous magical substance, would cover the lower elevations of the entire planet in high concentrations for over a century after the monster's death. Shortly after the Black Beast's fall, Terumi broke free of Nine's spells and betrayed the Six Heroes by murdering Nine after she started to grow suspictious concerning Terumi's involvement in the creation of the Black Beast as well as discovering his future plans What Terumi did during the following years is anyone's guess, but one day, roughly ninety years after the BlackBeast's demise, he appeared at the doorstep of a church being run by the nun Caelica A. Mercury, Nine's sister. There he possessed one young orphaned boy, Jin, and, though him, cut off the arm of the boy's older brother, Ragna, before kidnapping their sister, Saya, burning down the orphanage and finally, as a quick aside, killing Caelica for shits and giggles. That is where the story of BlazBlue starts. Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Ghosts Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Trickster